Jalupi
The second player character planet in Neo-Terra, this planet is made up of a vast ocean and a thick marsh. Although there is some solid land, the total size of the dry continent is only about the area of India. The rest is swamp and open water, aside from a few islands along the edges of tectonic plates. =History= Early History The planet of Jalupi formed with a vast ocean, and a large region of marsh encircling a landmass. From the marsh evolved two types of plant, a small bushy plant called the Luchpi, and a tall tree-like plant known as the Awchpi. The Awchpi spread from the marsh to the waters and to the land of Chagonius. Soon enough forests emerged, filled with insects, most of which immigrated with from the swamp. Likewise in the swamp, an order of fish with electroreception evolved from Catfish, a group known as the Jichaw. The early Jichaw were all omnivores, eating the leaping Chachaw and plant roots. Eventually the Chachaw insects and the Jichaw diversified, and soon enough some species of Jichaw were hunting their own kind. Among these Jichaw developed the Bichaw, a species with lobed fins and highly developed brains, which would become intelligent soon. On Chagonius, a species of Mudskipper migrated from their lake and emerged on land. These creatures developed much more developed lungs, and it's two limbs began to split into four claw limbs. Dawn of Intelligence Eventually the Bichaw gave way to the Pichaw, a society whose first instinct was to avoid danger and conflict. These Pichaw and the Mudskipper descendants, now called the Jeskaw, began to interact and aware information, after an initial rough patch. The two of them entered the stone age together, though their use of the technology varied sharply. The Pichaw went on to make ships for water travel and forge copper and gold while the Jeskaw would breed Awchpi into aquatic surface vehicles. During this period, a new sentient species emerged, the Jesk Piluaw, a group of Geri Piluaw that made peace with the Jeskaw and became a whole new subspecies in reason for their intelligence. They wish to stay less advanced than the Jeskaw as a form of respect to them. =Features= Moons Jalupi has two moons, Shraaala and Shraaila, which translate to Moon-One and Moon-Two respectively. Shraaala has a rich abundance of ore that can be seen from space by a slight shiny glimmer while Shraaila has liquid water, but due to the fact that it's a moon and since moons orbit planets, the seasons on Shraaila may be quite extreme. Geography Jalupi is made up of a massive ocean dotted with a few islands caused by volcanic eruptions on the edges of tectonic plates, and the continent Chagonius. Surrounding the continent is a massive marsh, which completely dwarfs the continent. The Pawird Marsh is home to a large amount of Jichaw, Chachaw, Awchpi, and Luchpi species, as it is the origin site for all those species. On the continent Chagonius itself are a few forests such as the Jidraw Jungle, along with a large grassland. The continent is home to the Sarguhal Lake, which is fed by the great Chawdr River. The river winds down from a series of mountains known as the Pich-Draw Mountains. Of all the islands in the Luathatl sea, only one was in existance when the Being seeded the planet with life, and as such has an ecosystem. However, the island is still growing due to an active volcano near it's center, and the island's inhabitants had to cope with the occasional lava floes and all the ash and dust. Life There are many orders that have emerged on Jalupi, though most still bare resemblance to their Terran ancestors. Eleven pages after Jalupi began, three species were approaching sapience, with a Mudskipper descendant known as the Jeskaw in the lead. Shortly afterwards a species called the Pichaw emerged. * Jichaw- A order descended from Catfish, they have relatively strong electroreception abilities to help them find prey and avoid predators. * Awchpi- An order of tree-like plants, they split from the Luchpi not too long after the early Luchpi emerged. They fill the niche of trees both in the marshlands and forests. * Luchpi- An order of bushy plants, they are commonly small plants that cling to rocks and other plants. Some species are parasitic, feeding off Awchpi along with sunlight. * Chachaw- An order of insects descended from roaches, their defining trait is their leaping movements originally developed for leaping from Awchpi to Awchpi in the Pawird Marsh. They tend to live near Awchpi. * Lishpi- A family of Algae, they are notable for their large bulbous bodies and their limb like appendages. They are found in the Chawdr River with some species in Sarguhal Lake, acting as food for the many herbivores in the water. * Piluaw- A family of rodents, they developed when the first Awchpi forests emerged. Many of them are primate-like in form, but some are more like wolves in structure. * Luipaw- A small family of amphibious Cockroaches. * Luusrahaw- This isn't nessecarily an order, but in fact two different species that are related due to the phenomenon of horizontal gene transfer. * There are also minor species that don't belong to any evolutionary group or are the only ones of their group. Many species not normally in any major evolutionary group have some species on the minor species page. Naming Species on Jalupi are classified as plants and animals by the syllables Pi and Aw. This can be seen in plants like the Luchpi and the Awchpi, and creatures like the Chachaw, Jeskaw, and the Jichaw. Most names are made up of the first two letters in the usernames of players, such as in the Jichaw. ('Ji'mmney3, 'Ch'antal71, and 'Aw'eirdgamer) This two-letter scheme is not a hard rule, but a method for classifying. However, the suffix part is an obligation for all flora and fauna on Jalupi, as Pi and Aw respectively mean Plant and Animal in the language of Jalupi. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Nature Category:Planets